teen rizzles
by Summers0612
Summary: this is my first fic so go easy on me I'm not the best speller this is a story about how Jane and Maura came to be. I don't own any of the characters just the story line
Jane or jay as i call her is a 23 year old criminal justice college student, to me shes the most gorgeous women in the world shes roughy 6 foot tall with beautiful brunette hair dark chocolate eyes and the most amazing smile i have ever laid my eyes on, to say ive got a little crush on her would be an understatment. Jay and i have been best friends since the 10th grade but ive never been able to tell her how i feel because im afraid if i do ill loose her forever.

my name is maura im 24 i have hazel eyes and caramel blonde hair im an adverage height of 5'3 and im head over heels inlove with my bestfriend, when did i realise i was inlolve with her you ask? well im going to have to start from the begining for you to understand.

its may the 3rd 2006 its my first day at a new school and im quite nervous,what if the kids dont like me what if i get teased so much i have to move schools again? all i want is to fit in but where ever i go the kids all pick on me and call me nerd or maura the bora (they tried to make it rhyme). I have to get ready for school so i go to my closet and find my favourite dr who t-shirt and some black leggings i then get my glasses and put them on as i do i look at the time i have 15 minutes until school i better drive today. I walk into the head office to get my scheduale for my classes then head off to roll call, as i walk in the teacher Mr beacher is marking the roll. I enter the room and see there is only one spare seat right at the front of the class next to a brunette that appears to be asleep across her desk, i quietly walk over to the desk with my head looking down to the floor trying not to make eye contact with any unpleasent students. As i go to take my seat i failed to notice the boy behind me pull out my seat and as i go to sit down i end up on my back on the floor, this has to be one of the most embarrasing moments of my life i quickly grab my bag and run out the door and down the hall into the bathroom.

I'm leaning over the sink when i hear the door open and the tall brunette that was asleep in roll call walks in, she comes up behind me and we make eye contact in the mirror i turn around and look at her and she has this cute little smirk plastered on her face " what do you want?" i ask unsure of why shes staring at me "you dropped this and i didnt think youd want it stollen" she stated passing me my phone. "oh so you're not her to make fun of me too?" i whispered not even sure if she heard me but she did, she gently places her fingers under my chin and tilts my head up so im looking directly in her eyes "now why would i want to do that?" she asks with a hint of hurt in her voice that brings tears to my eyes " no no no i didnt come her to make you cry she states as she wipes the tears away with her thumbs. after a few heartbeatsof us standing to close she drops her hands from my face and takes a step back.

Im jay she puts her hand out for me in greeting i giggle a little and notice her smile and oh my god was she beautiful oh and her eyes after a few seconds of me not responding she begins to look around nerviously which brings me out of my thoughts i'm Maura i rush out so quickly not even im sure what i said, after a few deep breaths i repeate myself slower so she understands this time, Im Maura i say and shyly grasp her hand we stand there with our hands joined a little to long until jay clears her throat i instantly drop my hand and apologise as i start to walk away jay follows after me and grabs my wrist woah where are you in a rush too? she asks concern clearly in her voice. Sorry uhm i have class, right! what class do you have? addvanced science in lab 1. Oh really me too, want to walk there with me? she asks are you sure? i ask nevously, Of course she states with a smile that nearly reaches her eyes and leads me out of the bathroom.

The walk to class was silent but every now and then i could feel jays eyes on me as if the was trying to read me. I look up at her and she quickly looks away trying to act like she wasn't staring, Did you want to ask me something i state as it wasnt really a question more of an observation. How come ive never seen you around her before? she looks a little confused so i answer, well thats because i just moved here last week from new york and my parents thought it'd be best to send me to a public school instead of another boarding school. She looks at me and states, You dont look like one of those uptight boaring school girls, what made you move here? she asks clearly interested. My parents thought it'd be best to start my senior year away from all the kids that harrassed me, i dont know why they thought this school would be any different. I mean i just started and as soon as i walked in the classroom im already getting bullied i say as i look at my shoes.

Hey dont worry about Casey hes just an arse trying to get some attention. i winced at her cursing, why are you being so nice to me? i asked looking in her eyes ,i just want to be your friend and i dont like how he was treating you. You dont deserve it she mumbles to herself. This girl is very intreguing we walk into class and are told to pick lab partners as i go to sit at a desk on my own assuming no one is going to choose me jay comes and takes a seat next to me. Did'nt think id let you be on your own did you? i look up and smile for the first time in a long time everything actually feels like its going to be okay.

When the bell signals for end of class we both head out to find our next class unfortunantly jay and i have seperate classes i have health where as she has PE ,im not sure where my classroom is so jay walks me there before she runs to get to her class. When i walkin im thankful that im the first one there so i can pick my seat before anyone elsewalks in unfortunantly when i look up i see none other than casey saunter in the room with a sly girn on hes face as he pushes past everyone else and knocks my books of my desk 'my bad nerd" is hes rude remark as he takes a seat behind me. i look around to see if theres any spare seats but theyre all full as i face the front of the room casey kicks the back of my chair and lets out a laugh as i tense, this is going to be an excrusiating class i think to myself. Class is about to finish when caseyleans over and whispers "jays mine keep away from her you dyke" i cower at hes words pack up my books and walk out the classroom. i see jay standding at the door so i cast my eyes down and scurry past her in a powerwalk hoping she doesnt follow, i head around the corner into the court yard and sit behind a tree it take a few second before i let my emotions takeover as i sit there with my head on my knees and cry.

Jay

I didnt understand why maura rushed off when i went to pick her up from class in hopes that we could enjoy lunch together and get to know eachother better. for some reason i just couldnt understand why i wanted to be around this girl so much i mean i literally only met her a couple hours ago. As i stood there shocked that she completely ignored me Casey walk out of the classroom with the biggest smirk on hes face as he pushes me against the wall and kisses me, i push him away 'casey weve been over for months get over it, casey doesnt like that answer and throws me against the wall as i make impact the whole hall goes quiet and im pretty sure everyone hears the sound of my skull splitting and in an instant everything around me goes black.

I wake up to the sound of beeping and something warm resting against my hand, it takes me a few seconds to focus properally on my surroundings but when i look down i see the most beautiful set of golden locks resting on the side of the bed and a well manicured hand lased with mine as i go to sit up a sharp pain goes through my head, i must of groaned or something because when i look back down at maura shes looking back at me with her amazing eyes full of concern. I dont like that look all i want to do is make her smile she shouldnt have to worry about me, i must have been thinking to hard because maura just asked me something and i didnt hear any of it, sorry what was that? oh i was just asking how youre feeling? i feel great now that youre hear, ithought you went home sick? That was 2 days ago jay she says with a hint of worry in her voice. what was the last thing you remember before you woke up? i remember waiting outside your classroom to pick you up but when you came out you rushed straight passed me. did i do something wrong? Thats all you remember? maybe i should go get the nurse. No maur not yet, why'd you ignore me? Jay it doesnt matter you didnt do anything wrong it was casey. What did that arsehole do?! ill kick hes arse! No jay its okay hes expelled now, is that really all you can remember? you dont know how you got hurt? i honestly dont remember maur. Ok im going to go get the nurse ill be right back alright? she says and leans over and kisses me on the head. I am absolutly speachless so i just slowly nod my head and she leaves the room. About 5 minutes later maura reenters the room with a nurse i vagually remember seeing but im not quite sure when, Hello im Dr Lewis im here to check your vitals then ill need to ask you some routine questions. Okay shall we start? yes i say quietly. whats your full name? Jane Rizzoli.. Address? 123 fryer avenue boston, okay last question how old are you? 17 okay very good hows your head feeling? do you have a head ache? can you remember how this happened? Woah there Doc i thought that was the last question jay says with a shit eating grin on her face.

tbc


End file.
